navticni_slovarfandomcom-20200215-history
Navtični slovar
42 "the ultimate answer" A bo še kdo kaj pil? Vprašanje, ki se ga mora za zmeraj naučiti vsak mornar. To je vprašanje, ki se bo v prihodnosti vsakemu mornarju vgradilo s čipom v možgane. Dandanes pa se vceplja v možgane z dolgotrajnim drilom in mukotrpnimi vajami. Kdorkoli in kadarkoli gre v podpalubje oz. kabino mora postaviti to vprašanje. To je obvezno ne glede na okoliščine. V Jadranu še ni bilo takšnega vetra ali valov, da bi bilo dovoljeno opustiti to vprašanje in izvedbo odgovora nanj. * Poziv na medicinsko razkuževanje grla Ahoj! Ahoj! (s tujko Ahoy!) je signalna beseda, ki se uporablja v primeru nerodno izvedenih manevrov (sploh pristajanja) zaradi prevelike množice gledalcev. Po končanem izvajanju manevra mora celotna posadka salutirati na boku plovila in gledajočim zavpiti navedeni pozdrav kot v vednost, da morda prihajajo iz katere druge, bolj oddaljene slovanske države. Akumulator Akumulator je težka elektrokemična naprava, ki je sposobna napajati navigacijske luči celih petnajst minut, če smo ga pred tem pridno polnili vsaj en dan. Alkoholni gorilnik Alkoholni gorilnik je kompakten kuhalnik, ki ga največkrat uporabljajo na manjših plovilih. Na njem v dobri uri segrejemo liter tekočine do telesne temperature, vsebino pločevinke pa do "sobne temperature". Lastniki plovil ga imajo raje od plinskega predvsem zato, ker je gorivo za razliko od butana ali propana v kriznih trenutkih uporabno tudi za koktejle. Baterijska svetilka Baterijska svetilka je del obvezne opreme na barki. Ima obliko kovinskega ali plastičnega tulca, v katerem hranimo izrabljene baterijske vložke. Beaufort Beaufort (izg.: bofor) je enota za opis stanja morja oziroma jakosti vetra. Npr.: 1 Bf - brezvetrje, 2 Bf - premalo vetra, 3 Bf - premočan veter, 4 Bf - absolutno preveč vetra, 5 Bf - prekleto, kako piha, 6 Bf - prekleto ... (lestvica opisuje stanje vse do 12 Bf). Biti/ostati suh Nemogoč pojav, podobno kot kvadratura kroga ali pošten politik. Boja Signalna boja (štanga/oznaka) je pisana plavajoča oznaka, ki nas opozarja na določeno nevarnost. Na morju jih razpoznavamo nekako takole: * rdeče-bela krogla (opazimo jo kot medlo črno piko na obzorju), * zelen stožec (opazimo ga kot medlo črno piko na obzorju), * rumeno-črna palica (opazimo jo kot medlo črno piko na obzorju)... Lahko jih pa sploh ne opazimo. (povzeto po posebni navtični izdaji revije Avto, 1999) Bojna pesem Tancuj tancuj, ne trucaj, ne trucaj! Bojna pesem, ko je treba nesramne, nemarne, barbarske, nevzgojene, neotesane, nefair... knedličke ob živce spravit. Avanti popolo, alla riscosa...! Bojna pesem, ko je treba nesramne, nemarne, barbarske, nevzgojene, neotesane, nefair... makaronarje ob živce spravit. Ekneš pekneš Bojna pesem, ko je treba nesramne, nemarne, barbarske, nevzgojene, neotesane, nefair... hune ob živce spravit. * Rasistični šovinizem Bokobran To je tisto, kar naj bi viselo na boku jadrnice. Najbolj pride do izraza ob pristajanju najbolj izkušenih posadk, ko z vso hitrostjo, ki jo premore jadrnica pridrvi ob pomol ali drugo plovilo. Ob kontaktu s pomolom, seveda če je bokobran postavljen na pravo stran barke, dobi bokobran njemu najljubšo obliko, to je ploščato. Sicer pa ob pravilni uporabi Kvasnikovega vozla ni mogoče sploščiti bokobrana, ker se ob takem prijemu zagotovo nahaja v morju nekaj 100 m za barko. Pomembno je vedeti, da se ne sme zamenjati bokobrana z lastno nogo ali glavo. Druga definicija pravi, da je bokobran zadeva, ki prostorsko najbolj obremenjuje večno premajhne prostorčke za odlaganje krame v kokpitskih klopeh. Težka in spolzka reč z neprijetno tendenco padanja v morje, še posebno takrat, ko se jo trudiš privezat za ograjo. V vajah "man-over-board" služi kot nadomestek za človeka. Druga imena: demfer, pajeta, erbeg. Bonaca Je stanje popolnega brezvetrja. Bonaca navadno nastopi zjutraj oz. zvečer, ko pride v fazi segrevanja in ohlajanja kopnega/vode do približno enakih temperatur in veter nima pravih razlogov, da bi se spravil v akcijo. Kadar je bonaca, se ne da jadrati. Za šankom na celini se najde kakšen skiper, ki to redno počne, ampak te zanemarimo. Sicer pa se praviloma bonaca pojavi takrat, ko vam zmanjka piva in drugih življensko pomembnih tekočin (refošk, pelinkovec) in seveda tudi pogonskega goriva za motor. Kadar je na barki dovolj življensko pomebnih tekočin, je bonaca lahko čisto prijetno stanje. Boom Boom (bum ali deblo) je prečno postavljena kovinska cev ali lesen kol, ki drži raztegnjen spodnji rob jadra in ob vsakem obratu jadrnice uspešno položi njeno posadko v vodoravni položaj. To je tista palica, ki sega pravokotno iz jamborja približno proti krmi in je na njo pripet spodnji del glavnega jadra. Spretni skiper skrbi, da boom stalno preletava iz ene strani na drugo. Ime je dobil po zvoku, ki ga ustvari ob trku z glavo člana posadke. Cilj Smer, ki je venomer levo ali desno od kurza. * Kurz '' Cockpit Cockpit (izg.: ko'k pit) je odprt prostor na krmi plovila, iz katerega krmarimo proti želenemu cilju. * ''Cocktail Cocktail Cocktail (izg.: koktejl): želeni cilj. Čaklja Čaklja, čakla, mornarski kavelj oz. mornarska kljuka ni nadomestna roka Kapitana Kljuke, pač pa njena bližnja sorodnica. Zelo koristen pripomoček, ki se ga praviloma ne najde pravočasno ali se na pripravo pred pristajanjem pozabi. Ta palica s posebnim kavljem se najbolj pogosto uporablja za lovljenje muringov ali boj, ki se čakljam bojazljivo izmikajo. Služi pa tudi za odrivanje od bark, pri čemer se običajno uspe skrajšati sicer težko zložljivi teleskopski ročaj, ali kot podaljšek 'živega tanguna'. Neplavajoče vrste čakelj pogosteje zdrsnejo s palube v morje. Čer Čer je ena najmanj koristnih reči v morju. Ponavadi se zadržuje na enem in istem koncu in čaka izkušene skiperje z butasto posadko (zakaj poudarjam butasto?). Če se ji poskušaš izogniti, te bo skušala uloviti. Lovijo predvsem ponoči, ker jih podnevi zlahka opazimo (ali pa tudi ne). Torej, če se ponoči mimo vas pripelje temna nizka reč, ki komaj gleda iz vode, je to čer. Ali pa kit. Človek v morju! Človek v morju! (ang. Man overboard!, MOB) je pretihi vzklik na plovilu, ki se ga uporablja v primeru, ko človek s plovila (ang. man, but not necessarily 'a man') proti lastni volji pristane v vodi. Procedura narekuje, da plovilo obrnemo in člana posadke poberemo, praksa pa je pokazala, da je še najbolj enostavno, če ga samo prečrtamo s crew liste (glej Kje je... ?) * Kje je... ? * Rešilna bilka Daljnogled Daljnogled je zabaven ladijski kalejdoskop, skozi katerega, če ga usmerimo proti svetlobi, ugledamo zanimive vzorce, ki so posledica kristalizirane soli, prstnih odtisov ali prask. DaVinci DaVinci (etimol.: Daj, vinči!) je pozicija na barki, pri kateri je dotična oseba deležna brezplačnega fitnesa na t.i. vinčih. Sploh pri pogostih obratih v kanalu ali delu z glavnim jadrom v premočnem vetru velja vloga DaVincija za precej nepriljubljeno. Deviacija Deviacija je nenaravna ljubezen do morja! Dialogi Pravi dialogi so med resno plovbo z resnimi ljudmi redki, saj jih je težko voditi tam, kjer ima vedno prav samo ena oseba, torej skiper. V večini primerov pride do pogovora ali vsaj enosmernega izražanja v trenutkih, ko je po mnenju govorca že skrajno zadnji čas, da se nekaj (karkoli) ukrene. Če pa že pride do njih, se navadno pričnejo takole: "Ali bi moral pred izplutjem odklopiti električni kabel?" "Ali mora v kabini biti zmeraj toliko vode?" "A moram res vse sam?" "Kapitan! Ali je na tej barki večkrat voda v spodnjih predalih?" "Zakaj gredo vse druge barke okoli tiste črne stvari?" "Če so tisto tam res samo galebi, zakaj se ne premikajo?" Včasih kak član posadke reče: "Uh, kako ročice krmila kar naenkrat ne čutim več." Nezmotljivi počitniški kapitan pa včasih pokomentira: "Se vam ne zdi, da bi tako velik otok moral biti na karti tudi označen?" Po nekaj urah plovbe se zgodi tudi začetek dialoga, kot je: "Dragi, kaj nismo zjutraj, ko smo izpluli, za seboj vlekli tudi pomožni čolniček?" Največkrat pa se dialogi končajo tako, da tudi skiper izusti: "Če dobro premislim, bo res bolje, da vzamem še sam eno tistih drobnih tabletk. Dobra posadka Ta v resnici ne obstaja. Res da se pojavlja v nekaterih ameriških filmih, ampak v filmih je vse mogoče... Dobří! Vzklik, ki se uporablja po uspešno izvedenem (preveč) enostavnem manevru, slediti pa mu mora bučen aplavz s strani celotne posadke. Efekt P.N.P. ali efekt Popolnoma Nesposobne Posadke P.N.P. je pojav, do katerega pride prej ko slej v vsaki jadralski karieri. Gre za preprosto dejstvo, da skiper od vseh nesposobnih posadk nekoč dobi popolnoma nesposobno posadko. Skiper iz svoje pozicije v cockpitu zaradi dvignjenega prednjega jadra ne vidi od 5 do 30 stopinj obzorja pred sabo; prednje jadro mu s svojo prisotnostjo ustvarja slepo pego, mrtvi kot, ki ga s svojim sicer budnim očesom ne more nadzirati. Ampak to samo po sebi še ni P.N.P. Pasivni P.N.P. Do P.N.P.-ja pride, ko krmarja zamoti kaka oseba ali opravilo (O lenobi ali neodgovornosti med krmarji ne govorimo. To ne obstaja.), tako da dejansko neha (z blazno napornimi zvijanji vratu) spremljati dogodke za oz. pred prednjim jadrom. Tej fazi strokovno pravimo pasivni P.N.P. in je za barko popolnoma neškodljiva in navadno mine brez zavedanja posadke, da je sploh kdaj nastopila (sicer pa posadka nikoli ne ve, da je popolnoma nesposobna, čeprav jim skiper to redno razlaga). Aktivni P.N.P. Problem se pojavi, če pasivni P.N.P. preraste v aktivno fazo. V praksi to pomeni, da se pod okriljem "slepe pege" barki nevarno približa kak relativno precej trd in/ali težak objekt. Med take štejemo: manjše otoke, čeri, svetilnike, boje, druga plovila ipd. Rezultati P.N.P.-ja so v takih primerih negotovi. Odvisni so od spretnosti skiperja, da nevtralizira popolno nesposobnost posadke in kot ponavadi vse opravi sam. Pomembna je seveda tudi gola (naga) sreča (katere je na srečo na Jadranu precej v svoji primarni, še nevezani obliki). Kljub temu dejstvu, je P.N.P. med poznavalci nezaželen, se ga pa žal, kot toliko nezaželenih stvari v življenju, ne da povsem odpraviti. Zato ne bo odveč, če še enkrat zapišemo, da krmarite svoje barke trezno, odgovorno in s polno zbranostjo. Ekvator Ekvator je navidezna linija, ki obkroža svet na enaki razdalji od severnega in južnega tečaja ter deli ocean na severno nevarno morje in južno nevarno morje. Faktor pretiravanja Vsaj dva cela sedem. Flok Flok je prednje jadro za močnejše vetrove, ko je genoa že prevelika. Ob res divjem pihanju ga rajši nadomestimo z viharnikom, ki je (razen brisač in nedrčkov, ki visijo po barki) najmanjši iz pestrega arzenala prednjih jader. Geno(v)a Genoa je prednje jadro, po velikosti med flokom (manjši) in genakrom (večji). Zelo uporabna zadeva. Žal ob delovanju povzroča takoimenovani P.N.P. EFEKT, zato previdno! Sicer pa je na večini charterskih jadrnic prednje jadro roll, kar pomeni, da je narejeno za naviti in odviti. Praviloma se zaplete in ne moreš narediti ne eno ne drugo. GPS GPS je naprava, ki vam pomaga v kraje, kjer ni mogoče kupiti baterij. Ha?! V štajerščino prevedeno vprašanje "Oprostite, nisem dobro razumel vašega zadnjega navodila; ga lahko, prosim, ponovite?" Hazard Hazard je imeti opravka z vsakim plovilom, večjim od dveh metrov, ali pa z njegovim kapitanom. Jadranje Jadranje je prefinjena umetnost močenja in akumuliranja bolezni, medtem ko ne plujemo nikamor ali pa smo stalno obrnjeni v smer, kamor ne želimo priti. Vse skupaj pa je povezano z ogromnimi stroški. Sailing is fine art of getting wet and becoming ill, while slowly going nowhere at great expense ... but we love it! ''(Zelo znani citat neznanega avtorja.) Jadrovina Jadrovina je grobo blago v prevelikih količinah, s katerim uspešno odpravimo hrapavo kožo na členkih rok. Jahta Jahta je izraz, ki ga pri opisovanju svojega plovila uporablja vsak lastnik čolna. Izjemoma postane čoln čolniček, ko ima isti lastnik opravka z davkarijo. Kabina Kabina je zaprt, od drugih ločen prostor, v katerem lahko skladiščimo enega ali več članov posadke. Karamela Karamela je pojav, ki se zgodi pri vsakem dvigovanju špinakerja. Ime prihaja iz asociacije, ki nam jo pri pogledu od daleč daje v obliki osmice ali okoli prednje pripone zavozlana zmeda iz stotih kvadratnih metrov drakona, pripadajočih štrikov in vreče.To pomeni, da posadka tako dobro pripravi špin na dvig, da se le ta popolnoma zavozla in izgleda kot lepo zavit karamelni bombon. Nekatere zadeva asociira tudi na nedrček, hot dog ali pa na stisnjeno pest z izproženim sredincem. Reševanje tega problema ponavadi povzroči izgubo volje po jadranju s špinakerjem. Karta Navtična karta je papirnati pripomoček, ki je zelo uporaben za podlaganje in zaščito površin na barki pred madeži hrane ali rdečega vina. Navigatorjem (ob obilici pripomočkov, kot je GPS in klasičnem vprašanju: »A kdo ve, kje smo?«) pomaga, da ugotovijo, kje se barka nahaja, oz. se je (ali se bo) nahajala: na morju (na karti - modro) ali na kopnem (na karti - rumeno). Katalog Katalog je shematično nazoren prikaz izdelkov, ki jih trenutno ni na zalogi ali pa so jih že nehali proizvajati. Katamaran Katamaran je plovilo, sestavljeno iz dveh med seboj povezanih trupov, ki je dvakrat hitrejše od enotrupnih jadrnic, a ima zato dvakrat večjo možnost, da ob kaj zadene ali da prične kje puščati, zanj pa plačujemo dvojno tarifo v marinah. Ima pa to prednost, da se dvakrat dlje potaplja kot enotrupna jadrnica. Kiel- und Mastbruch! Tradicionalni pozdrav, s katerim zaželiš prijateljem jadralcem srečno plovbo. Izhaja iz Hals- und Beinbruch. Pogosto tudi Mast- und Schotbruch! Kje je... ? Pogosto vprašanje, ki se lahko nanaša na osebo ali predmet (npr. nepritrjene škopce, ročke, škripce, papirje ipd.), ki se ga spomnimo s palube oz. drugega neprimernega ali nevarnega mesta, pogosto nekje v kokpitu. Običajni odgovor, ki sledi, je:"Prej je bil tam!" * ''Človek v morju Kje smo? Eno od bolj glupih vprašanj. Sledi gromki odgovor: "Tu!". Če ni dovolj, pade takoj še komentar: "Prihajamo od tam in gremo tja!" Kompas Kompas (ladijski) je nepogrešljiv navigacijski inštrument, ki kaže "kompasni kurz", kar je nekaj popolnoma nasprotnega od podatka, ki ga potrebujemo, ali pa vztrajno kaže le v smeri ladijskega motorja. Križanje Križanje je sprememba smeri jadrnice iz smeri, ki je desno od cilja, v smer, ki je levo od cilja in obratno. Krmilo Krmilo je velika in težka pokonci postavljena zadeva na krmi, s katero prek ročice ali krmilnega obroča stalno poskušamo obrniti barko v želeno smer, kar pa se nam zaradi valov, vetra ali toka le redko posreči. Kronometer Kronometer je v teoriji nepogrešljiv pomorščakov pripomoček za ugotavljanje točnega časa, ki ima navadno neprosojen pajčevinasti vzorec na steklu in pri katerem najpogosteje pogrešamo tiktakanje, omenjeno v priloženih navodilih. Če ga ne popravljamo, kaže točen čas dvakrat dnevno. Kumulativni subtotal Mera za višino valov (ko desetcentimeterske valove želiš prikazati kot nekajmeterske, ne želiš pa lagati). Kunje gnezdo Ladijska blagajna (prispevek A. Kitaka) Kurz Kurz je smer, v katero želimo pluti, a kot nalašč natančno od tam piha veter. Kvasnikov vozel ali pašnjak Vsak pravi mornar mora poznati znameniti kvasnikov vozel ali strokovno pašnjak. Brez kvasnikovega vozla jadranje ni mogoče! Po slovensko bi rekli, da je kvasnikov vozel nekako lepotno izpopolnjen vozel, ki se najhitreje zatakne, kadar ga moraš na hitro odvezati. Dostikrat pa se odveže, kadar drži kakšno pomembno stvar in kadar ga nihče ne opazuje. Kvasnikov vozel se zelo priporoča za privezovanje bokobranov. Ladijska demokracija Način, s katerim se po demokratični poti pride do odločitve med več variantami. V najoptimalnejši operativni izvedbi gre za glasovanje, kjer ima vsak član posadke en glas, skipper pa trideset. * Poskus ustanovitve ladijskega sindikata Ladijski motor Ladijski motor je hudo zapletena zadeva, na katero se spoznamo prav vsi dokler dela, brrm-brrm... Obstaja več motorjev, družijo pa jih naslednje osnovne značilnosti: nikakor nočejo vžgati, kadar jih najbolj potrebujemo, to je takrat ko zmanjka vetra in piva, ko vžgejo, pa povzročajo neznosen hrup in vibracije. Vsi po vrsti pa kažejo stalno nagnjenje k samouničenju. Ležišče Ležišče (ladijska postelja) je vsaka (pogojno) vodoravna površina na barki, ki je v najboljšem primeru pol toliko dolga in široka, kolikor potrebuje normalno raščen človek za počitek; na katero pricurlja najmanj liter vode v dvanajstih urah in nad katero je vsaj za deset kilogramov nepravilno pritrjenih predmetov. Manevrsko olje Manevrsko olje (tudi energetski napitek ) je material za medicinsko razkuževanje grla. Marina Marina je komercialno pristanišče za jahte in sodi med navtične ustanove, kjer so nekatere oblike piratstva še vedno legalne (glej cenike!). * Marinci Marinci Sodobni gusarji v hrvaških marinah. Morska bolezen Zadeva, ki popolnoma izniči mačoistične predstave o samem sebi. Morska bolezen ima štiri stopnje (po dr. Andreju D.): # Obupno ti je slabo. # Misliš, da boš umrl. # Misliš, da si umrl. # Žal ti je, da nisi umrl. Kaj lahko pomaga: * Stati pod hruškovim drevesom (admiral Nelson) * Uživati hrano, ki ima, ne glede na smer potovanja po grlu, isti okus Mrtvo morje Mrtvo morje imenujemo pojav, ko član posadke zmačkan pride ven na palubo, cela ladja se dvigne, postane bled, oblije ga pot in buzara pride v usta. * Cockpit Muring Mooring je tisti štrik, ki zamenjuje sidro v marinah in ob organiziranih privezih. Praviloma manjka ali je strgan ali pa ga sploh ni. Če slučajno je, imaš težave, da ga dvigneš in pravilno preneseš do bitve ter se fiksiraš. Če pa ti tudi to uspe, si običajno umazan od alg, morske svinjarije in podobno. Muring je (po navadi) precej močna vrv, ki je na eni strani privezana na obalo (oz. pomol, da smo natančni), drugi krajec pa na prvi pogled leži nekje v vodi. Tudi na drugi pogled je še vedno v vodi, ampak že ne leži več, ampak je (oz. bi moral biti) krepko fiksiran na nekaj krepkega in fiksnega na morskem dnu. Poznavalci takim krepkim zadevam pravijo "korpo morto" in so večkrat veliki betonski bloki. Pa ne poznavalci, ampak korpomortoni. Njihova edina funkcija je, da nas prikrajšajo za lepote metanja sidra v marinah ali ob najbolj prometnih rivah, kjer bi lahko izpadli ful asi in namesto sidra držijo barko STRAN od obale. Stran je napisano z VELIKO, ker prenekateri pomorščak (sploh v njihovih rosnih letih) včasih z muringom barko krepko potegne proti obali... Zakaj? Ne vem, večina ljudi za to uporablja privezne vrvi, ki so nekako standardna oprema na barkah in povsem lepo delujejo... Navtična milja Navtična milja (simbol M, NM ali nmi) je relativna razdalja na morju. Teoretično je dolga 1,852 kilometra, v praksi pa je po četrti uri popoldan dolga okoli tri kilometre, v brezvetrju okoli sedem kilometrov, ko se hudimano mudi v varno zavetje pred bližajočo se nevihto, pa je navtična milja dolga tudi deset kilometrov. Občutki Pick a night, not just any night but one when you feel slightly insecure -- one when you feel the lonely darkness of the soul. Now add twenty-five knots of wind and a bit of a nip in the air. Take away all your familiar surroundings including the ground you stand on and replace them with a wonderful boat about the size of a small room. Now add motion, lots of it: up and down, left and right, pitch, yaw, and roll. Add one empty stomach. You appreciate your empty stomach because at times the waves seem as high as the mast. In the pitch black night you can see the white froth curl around the rail of the boat. The roar of the ocean and the howl of the wind are all you can hear. You stand in your rain gear, hanging on to your flashlight. The sweat beads up on your forehead, and the heat being generated underneath your hat makes you uncomfortable. You are thankful for your crew, your family, people you love and cherish that can keep you company. Only now they are not with you in the cockpit because it is your night-watch, not theirs. You hope that they are okay, that they are sleeping restfully and will be ready when they are called. You only have a general feeling of knowing where you are -- at least until daylight. Then you'll catch up on your navigational chores. You only hope that the those jet-black clouds on the horizon won't turn this sprinkle of rain into a downpour of hail and even more wind. You're not in the mood for things to start crashing around any more than they are. (dr. John F. McGrady v Sailing the Dream, 1996) Osnovno pravilo Na brodu je važno samo jedno, a to su dvije stvari: red, rad i disciplina! (Mladen Šutej) Pameten mornar * Dobra posadka Parcela Parcela je del ozemlja na otoku ali kopnem, skrit pred očmi javnosti, kjer se polagajo označbe, kadar stranišče ni na voljo. P**ka valovi Vrsta valov, ki se pojavljajo v brezvetrju z vseh smeri, sploh ko želimo nekam pripluti na jadra. Plavajoči kristbaum Nagnusno kičasto razsvetljena potniška ali turistično izletniška ladja, ki ti s svojim svetilnim smogom popolnoma razštela nočno orientacijo. Pomol Pomol je objekt za pristajanje plovil, ki prav neprijetno zaškrta ali zlovešče zaškriplje vsakič, ko ob njem pristanemo. Pomožni čoln Pomožni čoln je majhno plovilo, ki je pretežko za vleko, preveliko, če je na palubi, premajhno za dva in ukradeno, če ga pustimo na pomolu. Tudi: gumica, gumon, dinghy, tender, beiboot, lifeboat. Posadka Skupina oz. tolpa totalnih (okornih) nesposobnežev, ki so na jadrnici stalno v napoto in nič ne naredijo kot se jim naroči. Kapitan jih po potrebi uporablja, da - po možnosti z glavami - amortizirajo nenehne prelete buma. Kadar z glavami ne prestrezajo nenehnih preletov booma, so popolnoma nekoristni. Poskus ustanovitve ladijskega sindikata Zadeva, ki jo je treba v kali zatreti. Poziv na medicinsko razkuževanje grla Manever je uspel! Poziv na medicinsko razkuževanje grla ob uspešno izvedenem manevru. Manever ni uspel! Poziv na medicinsko razkuževanje grla ob neuspešno izvedenem manevru. A je sploh bil kakšen manever? Poziv na medicinsko razkuževanje grla kar tako. PP Zelo uporabna kratica, ki samostojno predstavlja pomemben ukaz: "Primi pivo!" Hold my beer. Vsako sr**je se začne vedno s PP. Poznamo še različici MPP in PPP, kjer M pomeni mal', dodatni P pa prec' takoj, brez oklevanja. Spada tak P tudi v "Kaj želiš? Kaj pa čarobna beseda na P (glej: prositi)?" Povezovanje PP s prvo pomočjo je zgolj naključje. Velja pa PP tudi za "Prnes pir!" * Zlati prinašalec Pretiravanje V navtiki ločimo več vrst pretiravanj: 1. Pretiravanje z izjavami tipa: "Burja je pihala več kot 70 vozlov…", "...devetmeterski valovi..." , "ko smo izpluli ni bila nobena več nedolžna.. " 2. Pretiravanje s pogumom (izkušeni jadralci temu pravijo pomanjkanje zdrave pameti). Primer: vztrajanje s prevelikim prednjim jadrom ali celo s špinakrom kar se da dolgo v neurje (časovna omejitev vztrajanja je eksplicitna funkcija vzdržljivosti materialov). Pod to točko bi lahko zapisali tudi pretirano zanašanje na to, da imajo vsa ostala bitja, ki jih sreča, vsaj približno tako visok IQ ali poznavanje pravil o pomorskem prometu, kot dotični pretiravajoči zanašavalec. 3. Pretiravanje s trošenjem dobrin. Mednje štejemo predvsem pretirano pitje, kar neizogibno prinese za sabo pomanjkanje treznosti; ter pretirano umivanje/tuširanje in s tem pristajanje in tankanje vode ob vsakem pomolu. Navedenih je samo nekaj naključnih primerov. To nikakor ni vse. Pretiravanje je v ljudeh zakoreninjeno precej bolj, kot si utegnete misliti. Seveda pa pretiravanje pod točko 1. sploh ni pretiravanje, kadar govori skiper - je zgolj plastično prikazovanje dejanskih dogodkov. * Faktor pretiravanja Priprave za noč na sidru Pripluješ v zaliv in z očmi v delčku sekunde narediš panoramski ogled. Ob tem si zapomniš pozicije dvajsetih zasidranih plovil, oceniš plimovanje, smer vetra in globino vode - ne samo v tem trenutku, ampak tudi za naslednjih šest do deset ur. Uganeš, kako se bo bibavica spremenila, veter obrnil smer in plovila skladno s tem obračala. Nazadnje še narediš "plan B" za nujno izplutje v sili ter obnoviš znanje italjanskih in čeških kletvic za primer, ko ti trapasti makaronarji ali knedlički povozijo sidro. V primerjavi z vsem tem je določanje nočnih gvardij mala malica. Pristanek Pristanek je manever, ki velja za uspešnega, če lahko po enem tednu znova izplujemo z isto posadko, pri tem pa nas popravilo barke ni stalo več od povprečne plače. Uspešnost pristajanja je vedno v obratnem razmerju s številom gledalcev na obali. Obstaja obsežno teoretično ozadje glede načinov pristajanja, v praksi pa se pristaja s krmo, kadar so za večerjo škampi, s premcem proti pomolu pa, kadar so za večerjo špageti in paradižnikova solata. Propeler Propeler je podvodni ventilator, ki je nameščen in oblikovan tako, da se nanj ovije vsaka sidrna vrv, ribiška vrvica ali mreža, ki se nahaja v krogu 30 metrov od plovila. Prvi balast Najpomebnejša funkcija na vsaki jadrnici. Ta položaj si prislužijo samo najbolj izkušeni in zanesljivi mornarji. Če takšnih med posdko ni, je bolje imet barko brez prvega balasta, kot pa to odgovorno delo prepustiti neukim. Radar Radar je izjemno draga in nezanesljiva naprava, ki si jo iz čistega prestiža privoščijo na večjih plovilih, z njo pa se gredo video igrice, kot so izogibanje nevidnim in neobstoječim predmetom na morju. Medtem pa bodo vas zagotovo povozili. Rasistični šovinizem Negativni pojav, ko nesramne, nemarne, barbarske, nevzgojene, neotesane, nefair... knedličke oziroma makaronarje sovražiš bolj, kot je potrebno. * Bojna pesem Razlika med dobrim in slabim jadralcem A bad sailor prays for good wind. A good sailor learns to sail. '' Regata Regata je tekmovanje s čolni ali jadrnicami. Terminološko nima povezave z (zelenimi) regami, razen če se izvaja na jezeru, niti z gatami, dokler se tako ne reče premajhnim jadrom. Po pravilih ISAF se tekmuje v času oz. vrstnem redu jadrnic po prepotovani razdalji od starta do cilja, v praksi se zelo pogosto pomerja tudi ego in količina zalog na plovilu (kar lahko pokaže 'zmanjkometer'). Na jadralni regati ni dovoljena uporaba motorja. Posebna vrsta regate je 'Volvo Penta Race' ali 'Yanmar Cup', ki poteka predvsem v primeru odpovedanih plovov, kadar 'zapiha dizel'. Rešilna bilka Rešilna bilka je vsak plavajoči predmet, ki nas po brodolomu drži nad vodo ravno dovolj časa, da nas povozi prvi čoln, ki nam pride na pomoč. * ''Rešilni jopič * Človek v morju Rešilni jopič Rešilni jopič (ang. life jacket) je obvezna, ogromna in nerodna zadeva, katere osnovni namen je ohranjati mornarja na površini v primeru padca v vodo - če ga mornar predhodno navleče nase in si s tem povečuje možnost padca v vodo; večinoma pa zaseda prepotreben prostor za skrite rezerve pijače. Kadar je voda mrzla, se postavlja vprašanje, če se splača plutati dve uri in nato zmrzniti, ali pa zmrzniti v četrt ure brez rešilnega jopiča (glej Človek v morju). Povečuje pa možnost, da te zmrznjenega vsaj najdejo. Pogoj je, da rešilni jopič nosimo. * Človek v morju Riba Riba je vsako živo bitje, ki ne kliče na pomoč obalne straže, vsakokrat ko se sooči z dejstvom, da bo pod vodo več kot pol minute. Morske ribe so mitološki organizmi, ki po pripovedovanju nekaterih živijo tudi v Jadranskem morju. Po ribolovnih izkušnjah jih delajo v fabrikah, potem pa talajo ribičem in gostincem oziroma pošiljajo na tržnico. Ribolov Vodenje črvov na sprehod pod morsko gladino. Sinonim za urice nebrzdanega smeha in vsesplošno zabavo (gledajočih!). Rit Krma (ladijska). Sekstant Sekstant je zanimiva in silno občutljiva napravica, s katero na izredno zapleten način in le ob dobri vidljivosti, po nekaj urah zapletene matematike izračunamo, da smo bili v trenutku merjenja "natančno na točki", ki je ni več na naši navtični karti. Sekstant je edina reč na jadrnici, ki ima seks vsaj v imenu (Jure Šterk). Sidranje Sidranje je postopek, ki se ga praviloma ne da izvesti brez zapletov. Posadka se po tem manevru še nekaj ur ne pogovarja med seboj. Seveda pa takoj, ko se atmosfera razelektri in smo bolj ali manj varno zasidrani, ni lepšega kot razpravljati o popolni nesposobnosti naslednjega kandidata za sidranje, ter ga v čim bolj sočnem žargonu poučevati, kako in kje bi moral spustiti svoje sidro. * Priprave za noč na sidru Sidro Sidro je težka in okorna naprava čudnih oblik in nazivov, ki visi na koncu pregovorno vedno prekratke vrvi ali verige. Služi temu, da drži plovilo na mestu, dokler ne gremo na obalo oziroma do treh zjutraj. To seveda ne drži za vsa prava sidra. Vse pogosteje pa na premcih bark vidimo takšne ali drugačne imitacije v velikosti spominkov ali obeskov za ključe. Te tako ali drugače zavite kljuke so zgolj dekorativnega značaja, kot bi rekli po domače, spadajo v skupino fashion accessories. Seveda nikoli ne primejo, zato njihovi lastniki vedno pristajajo in prenočujejo izključno v marinah. Sidro ima eno samo lastnost, in še ta je slaba: vedno popusti. Posebno neprikladen trenutek, ko sidro uveljavlja svojo pravico do veta, je med nevihto, ponoči, blizu obale in v plitvini. Poleg tega zelo slabo drži na dnu, za katerega ni narejeno, še najslabše pa ravno na dnu, za katerega je narejeno. Skiper Skipper (kapitan ali poveljnik) je ata in mama. Je bog. In če je treba, tudi batina. O njegovih odločitvah se ne razpravlja, vanje se verjame. In se jih izvršuje. Brez besed. Res! Kot je lepo povedal stari maček angleške mornarice v filmu U-571: "The skipper always knows what to do, whether he does or he doesn't.". Skipperski kruh je poln neprespanih noči, težkih odločitev, obglavospravljajoče odgovornosti. Za to res ni vsak. Res ne. Niti na Jadranu. Med pomorščaki kroži krilatica, ki pa nosi v svoji srčiki eno večjih resnic, ki bi, če bi jo sodobni morjeplovci dojeli in spoštovali, rešila prenekatero zavarovalnico nepotrebnih, po navadi ne ravno zanemarljivih stroškov popravil podrsanih trupov, polomljenih jamborov ipd.: "V sončnem dnevu je vsak lahko skipper." Druga definicija pa pravi, da je skipper najbolj osovražena oseba na barki, ki ima samo en cilj in sicer, da pripelje plovilo do pristana s še zadostnim številom "totalnih nesposobnežev". Srednjevisoki valovi Valovi do prvega križa. Stranišče Stranišče, ali ena najbolj iskanih zadevščin na jadranju. Barka sicer vsebuje nekakšen približek, vendar to ni to. Bari ob pomolih preživijo samo zaradi svojih stranišč. Takoj, ko se barka priveže, posadka leti na kavo v prvi bife. Ob kavi seveda vsi preizkusijo stranišče. Če je v redu stori to tudi kapitan. Najbolj je potrebno in iskano zjutraj. Še bolj pogosto pa se v ta namen uporablja parcela. * Parcela Špinaker Špinaker je največje in najbolj pisano peresno lahko jadro, ki se ob vsaki sapici zavije v obliki osmice ali okrog prednje pripone, med snemanjem se navadno znajde pod kobilico ali ovito okoli krmila, vsekakor pa nam tako ali drugače onemogoči vsakršno človeka vredno jadranje. Pri dvigovanju pa postane karamela. * Karamela Treznost Stanje telesa in duha, ki je pri posadki sicer zelo zaželjeno, je pa precej težko izvedljivo, saj je (če se že odpoveste vsej pijači in drugim substancam) skoraj nemogoče obdržati trezno glavo ob pogledu na vse dih jemajoče lepote, ki spremljajo potovanja po Jadranu. Ravno zaradi tega je treznost kot taka zelo cenjena vrlina, s katero se (včasih neupravičeno) hvalijo skipperji. Ukrepi v nevarnosti Predvsem brez panike, sicer pa: # Ubogaj skipperja # Če nimaš natančnih navodil ali ukazov, se umakni, kajti If you are not part of a solution, you are part of a problem! Vang Vang je tista špaga, ki je zavezana za bum in jambor in ne daje vidika zelo pomene vloge na jadrnici. Saj res ni pomemben, dokler ne poči ob zmerni burji (še dobro, da je zmerna). Takrat bistri mornar opazi, da v bistvu vang ne služi le za obešanje brisač in raznih »jadralskih« rekvizitov. Veter V življenju na morju ne moremo in ne smemo spregledati vloge vetrov. Sploh če je vaše plovilo jadrnica. Na Jadranu poznamo tri kategorije vetrov: bonaca, vihar in veter v nos. V splošnem pa vse vetrove lahko, kot toliko stvari, razdelimo v tri grobe skupine. Predstavnike prvih dveh bi lahko imenovali makro-vetrovi in njihovo poznavanje je pomembno za (po možnosti varno in nadzorovano) premagovanje razdalj brez dodatnih izvorov hrupa in vibracij, kar pa ne pomeni, da se, če plujete z jadri, tu in tam ne zazibate. Tretjo skupino predstavljajo mikro-vetrovi, ki sicer ne vplivajo toliko na hitrost in smer plovbe, so pa, sploh v zaprtih prostorih, s svojo odsotnostjo pomemben faktor dobrega počutja. 1. Vetrovi, ki nastajajo zaradi gibanja ciklonov oz. anticiklonov. Obstajajo področja nizkega (ciklon) oz. visokega (anticiklon) zračnega tlaka. To so tisti A-ji in C-ji, ki jih lahko vidite pri vremenski napovedi po Dnevniku ali pa na zadnji strani Večera. In ker vsi vemo, da se večina stvari pač giblje iz območij pod pritiskom proti tistim, kjer niso tako pod pritiskom, ali vsaj mislijo, da niso, se tudi zračne mase gibljejo od anticiklona proti ciklonu. Seveda spada zraven še tisoč in ena malenkost, kot so razne Coriolisove sile, ampak če veste to, kar je napisano do sem, veste že več kot povprečen turist. 2. Vetrovi, ki nastajajo zaradi razlik v hitrosti segrevanja kopnega in morja. Je pač tako, da se kopno ogreva in ohlaja hitreje kot morje. To sicer sploh ni pomembno, ker bi v primeru, da bi bilo obratno, vetrovi ravno tako nastajali, le v obratni smeri. So stvari, ki jih lahko človek spremeni in so take, ki jih ne more. No, torej, ko posije sonce, se kopno segreje prej. In ogreje zrak, ki je nad njim. To naredi z zanimivima prijemoma, ki se jima reče konvekcija in sevanje. Detajlov tu ne boste našli. Še eno dejstvo je, ki se ga ne da spremeniti: topel zrak se dviga. Potem pa se zgodi naslednje: zrak nad kopnim se dvigne in če ne bi tja pritekel nov (sicer hladnejši) zrak, bi bilo blazno težko dihati. No, tudi če zanemarimo ta precej antropični pogled, za katerega obstaja tudi resno pomanjkanje fizikalnih dejstev, se lahko mirno spet zatečemo k finti iz prejšnje točke, torej, da nastane tam, kjer se je zrak dvignil, manjši tlak in to izkoristijo mase iznad morja, kjer je tlak višji. In glej, veter spet piha. Z malo domišljije pridemo do vetrov v drugi smeri, ko se zvečer kopno ohladi prej kot morje. Hudimano zvito, a ne? 3. Vetrovi kot nujni stranski produkti bolj ali manj normalnega cikla prebave. Tudi ti vetrovi nastajajo po podobnih fizikalnih zakonih, kot vetrovi v prvih dveh skupinah, vsaj v svoji pojavnosti zunaj prebavne cevi... Imajo pa popolnoma drugačne karakteristike. Tako po času trajanja (Sicer lahko trajajo daljše obdobje, ampak izredno redko brez prestanka, čeprav bi tudi izraz, da pihajo v sunkih, ne bil čisto na mestu. To samo dokazuje, da je to čisto druga dimenzija vetrov.), kot po moči se ne morejo meriti s svojimi velikimi brati, ki jih generira podnebje, kar pa je nenako opravičljivo, saj je le-to tudi neprimerno večjih dimenzij kot generator vetrov, o katerih je govora v tej točki. Imajo pa ti vetrovi svoje kvalitete, ki lahko včasih po intenzivnosti prav apokaliptično nadvladajo vse ostale parametre. Kot je bilo omenjeno že v uvodu tega članka, na udarnost posledic teh kvalitet močno vpliva sposobnost odvajanja kontaminiranega zraka, ki ga vetrovi prinašajo. Tako je učinek mikrovetrov (mikro seveda gledano zgolj skozi perspektivo čiste aerodinamike) skoraj zanemarljiv na planem in v kombinaciji z vetrovi iz prvih dveh skupin, ko pa se udejanjajo v zaprtih prostorih ali ob bonacah, pa je to čisto druga pesem. Veverice Plačilno sredstvo v Lijepi njihovi (ups, biologija). Vitel Vitel (winch) je naprava, ki vam teoretično pomaga zategniti vrv, seveda če ste jo nanj pravilno navili ali če vam kdo poda ročico, ki ni nikoli v dosegu roke. * DaVinci Vkrcanje Pomorec ne "vstopi" ali "spleza" na barko, ampak se vkrca. Preudaren človek pa ostane raje na kopnem. Voda z okusom Športni antidehidrativni pripomoček med plovbo (aka zelo razredčeni špricer) Vodoravno Na jadrnici zelo zelo čuden pojem. Vozel Vozel je vsaka vez na vrvi ali med vrvmi, ki je ni mogoče razvezati drugače kot z nožem. Sam pa vedno popusti, ko ga le rahlo obremenimo oziroma ko si tega najmanj želimo. Obstaja na tisoče vozlov s čudnimi imeni, ki so opisani in narisani v celi vrsti knjig. Navadno pa uporabljamo samo enega, ki ga zagotovo ni najti v nobeni strokovni literaturi. Najmanj priporočljiv je "ženski vozel", ki je ime dobil zato, ker prav nič ne drži. V vozlih mornarji izražajo tudi hitrost, vendar je to še težje razvozlati. * Kvasnikov vozel ali pašnjak Vzdrževanje Vzdrževanje (barke) je niz sila zoprnih in umazanih opravil, s katerimi se "srečni" lastnik plovila ukvarja vse najlepše proste spomladanske in poletne dneve, da barko pripravi za prezimovanje. Zlati prinašalec Zlati prinašalec je oseba, ki je z dotičnim nazivom nagrajena oz. pohvaljena za dobro opravljeno delo prinašanja polnih pločevink pravilnih barv iz hladilnika. Vzdevek velja tudi v primeru drugih življenjsko pomembnih tekočin. Tovrstno početje je ena prvih nalog, ki se jih morajo naučiti novinci, zato sta zlatemu prinašalcu sorodna izraza tudi 'mali od palube' oz. 'dečko ispod palube'. * A bo še kdo kaj pil? Življenjsko pomembne tekočine Vsako živo bitje, med katere spadamo tudi ljudje in (ne boste verjeli) celo posadka, za preživetje potrebuje tekočine. Na jadrnicah je to še posebej pomembno. Predvsem mora biti zadosti Pelinkovca (proti slabosti), rdečega vina (za žejo), belega vina (za žejo) in piva (za žejo). Če je pomanjkanje tovrstnih tekočin, se v sili lahko uporabi tudi voda, toda v tem primeru sami odgovarjate za posledice. Zbrala in uredila Kristina Klara Karmen :)